Gone
by Maddado
Summary: A member of the lightwood family has been kidnapped. Clary is hired to stay at their house while the investigation continues. slowly she and the arrogant Jace start falling. must she follow her feelings or her logic? Rated T for future chapters


**hello everyone. this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. feel free to say what you think of it. i just came up with this idea randomly when i was home alone and BAMM here is Gone. i really hope you like it and if you have any ideas on how the story might go on please say them.**

 **sorry long AU i'll just shut up and you can start reading.**

Those freaking people just won't stop talking.

" _When did you last see her?"_

 _"_ _Why do you think she went out?"_

 _"_ _Where were you when she disappeared?"_

 _"_ _Would you be kind enough to give us a picture of her?"_

 _"_ _Did you notice anything strange about her behavior?"_

For gods sake why did it have to be her? why Isabelle? And why now? Epically now that she finally has settled. She married Simon like she always wanted, and has a beautiful baby daughter with the most gorgeous light blue eyes. Her name Pearl, describes the orbs of her eyes perfectly.

She starts bursting into tears right next to me. Just great I had to pick the nursery as a hiding place. I pick her up trying to calm her down, Poor thing missing her mother. Finally she stops crying, I do love her but sometimes she can be really annoying.

As I am putting her down I hear Maryse's voice calling for me from downstairs. I already talked to the freaking police, why the hell would she need me there again? Anyway I go down the stairs mentally cursing this process. When I set my foot on the ground I see the usual police officer sitting on the couch right next to Maryse, her face shouting that she has been crying. I grab a chair and sit on it facing Maryse and the officer. Strangely they don't start babbling non stop

"What do you want from me?" I say breaking the silence, but the thing I can't break is Maryse's sad blue eyes staring into mine.

"We just have some news that we would like to discuss with the entire family" Said the yellow haired officer, his name is Jonathan I think.

Just then I notice Alec sitting on the couch next to bookshelf and Magnus standing behind him. I glance behind Maryse looking into the kitchen, I see Simon who looks to be covering another smaller body in front of him. He moves and walks to sit with us, just then I see the person that was in front of him, her wild red fiery curls caught my attention like they would do to anyone else, she wasn't as curvy and hot as the girls he would usually have one night stands with, but something about her was so attention grabbing.

He hadn't noticed that he was staring until she looked back from one officer to meet his eyes; they were dark green as if they were emeralds, but still were brightened up with innocence. She awkwardly smiles after a minute or so and raised her hand up in a wave, he quickly looked at the ground and waited for the officer to start talking.

"So first of all we'll need to ask you all for a very important thing, you can't talk to the press. If you want to be famous try something else but talking about this, will only mess up this situation even more. Second, we need your agreement to some thing; we'll be leaving one of our officers in your home, she'll keep you up to date with the investigation, answer your questions, and if necessary protect you. Please meet Major Clarissa Fray"

Clarissa suits her, even though I would never have thought that was her name, come to think of it Clarissa is the only name that he can picture her with. His string of thoughts is cut with her voice.

"Hello my name is Clarissa, please call me Clary. I will be staying in your house, with your permission, and will be informing you with all the details that you need"

Her voice was so sweet and gentle, how the hell did she become a Major?

"Of course you can stay my dear" said maryse her throat dry from the crying "we have a guest room I'll prepare it for you"

"Don't worry I'll do it later my self. Now I'll take your fingerprints, all of you. Nothing to fear just elimination prints all part of the regular process"

The officer who I just remembered is Chief kept on talking but my mind wasn't with him. How the hell did _she_ become a major? And how can _she_ help us? She might be a 12 year old in disguise for all I know. Before I knew it the chief was standing up and so was Maryse with him to shake his hand. And they were done and leaving but Clarissa was staying.

Everyone headed to the door but Clarissa was writing something while leaning against the wall. I stand up and start walking towards her.

"You think we really need you?"

"Excuse me?" she threw her head upwards

"You think we need someone like _you_ to "protect" us. i think i am very capable of providing protection to _my_ family"

"You know why they sent me here?" I stay silent and she takes that as a sign to continue talking "you know why they _me_ here instead of some beginner. it is because there have been multiple other kidnappings by what we think is the same criminal. every now and then he would change his type. he started off with blondes with blue eyes who are approximately 6 feet ages from 17 to 20. then off to black haired girls with brown eyes tall with a good curve, just like Isabelle. but now he wants red heads with green eyes. lucky us, we have me" She said looking dead into my eyes "an experienced officer that has been working for 8 years, knows martial arts, gymnastics, and how to shoot a gun. so i ask of you." she moved closer to me and put her index finger on my chest. i had to look down to keep on with this staring contest she had started

"Don't you dare underestimate me"

And just like that she strolled off to talk to Maryse leaving me completely paralyzed with shock. is it weird that i just got slightly turned on by that.

 **so what did you think of that. i have a vision for this story and i'll try to update as often as i can. please tell me if you like it or should i just STOP RIGHT THERE**

 **anyway Mad Out ;)**


End file.
